


Wings of an Angel

by Nenredhel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenredhel/pseuds/Nenredhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qual'è la peggiore punizione per un angelo che si è ribellato? La morte può essere una consolazione, quasi un onore, mentre niente è più disonorevole che essere privati delle ali e condannati alla vita.<br/>Ma le ali di un angelo possono essere un strumento potente quanto l'angelo stesso... e la vita può rivelarsi una scoperta eccezionale e passionale, per chi è solamente esistito per migliaia di anni.</p><p>"Le grida di Castiel scalfirono il cielo indifferente, fino a commuovere le stelle con il loro dolore, mentre l’angelo stillava sangue nel corpo e nell’anima...<br/>[...]- Dean –<br/>- Sì, Cas – cercò di annuire con voce rassicurante lui – Non preoccuparti, sei al sicuro ora – "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rip out the wings of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ambientata dopo la fine della 5 serie, ma senza tenere conto quasi per nulla dell'evoluzione successiva della storia. (la trovate anche qui in versione pre-revisione: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=35475 e http://nenredhel.livejournal.com/1536.html)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla.

La strada era deserta, buia e silenziosa, come non fosse successo nulla, come se nessuna luce accecante fosse mai apparsa nel bel mezzo del Texas, esplodendo senza rumore per lasciare sull'asfalto polveroso un corpo inerme.

La sua figura era composta nella morte: le gambe appena divaricate, le braccia distese lungo il busto e la testa di poco reclinata verso sinistra.

Avrebbe potuto sembrare assopito: solo un comune uomo di mezza età, con i suoi radi ma ordinati capelli di un biondo spento, quasi bianco, e una rete di rughe intorno agli occhi chiusi per sempre che, lungi dal farlo sembrare vecchio, sottolineavano quello che sembrava un ultimo placido, incredibile sorriso. Se avesse potuto aprire gli occhi, avreste visto le sue iridi chiare, di un azzurro che pareva fatto di ghiaccio ma che non aveva mai compromesso la quieta bonarietà di uno sguardo mai malvagio.

Avrebbe potuto sembrare addormentato se non fosse stato abbandonato nel bel mezzo del nulla, se il suo petto non fosse stato troppo immobile per essere solo immerso nel lento respiro del sonno, se il suo capo non fosse stato reclinato, sull'asfalto ancora caldo per la giornata appena conclusa, con un abbandono più forte del sonno.

Avrebbe potuto sembrare umano, solo un'altra vittima di chissà quale criminale da strapazzo, di chissà che ignobile azione nefanda, non fosse stato per quelle ali, disegnate in un nero bruciato e quasi incise sulla superficie irregolare di una strada dimenticata da Dio.

Un sommesso frullio d'ali ruppe il silenzio irreale della notte stellata, depositando in quel luogo frequentato solo da spiantati coyote l'immobile figura di un uomo cui probabilmente non avreste dedicato un solo sguardo, se l'aveste incrociato per strada: disordinati capelli castani, anonimo completo scuro e un vecchio, sgualcito, trench beige.

Il nuovo arrivato si accucciò di fianco alla figura immobile sdraiata sulla strada deserta e passò una mano sul suo petto silenzioso, finché le sue dita non trovarono il discreto foro che, deturpando con poco sangue la bianca camicia da uomo d'affari, gli aveva dato la morte.

\- Samael – sussurrò la sua voce roca, mentre un paio di occhi, blu come la notte che li circondava, si appuntava su quel viso non più giovane ma ancora bello.

Lunghi secondi si dilatarono in una tristezza carica di apprensione, mentre sul suo viso si accendeva una luce mesta che sembrava chiedere scusa, scusa per tutto, e grazie.

\- Castiel – lo chiamò un'altra voce dall'oscurità, una voce profonda come il buio appena prima dell'alba.

Castiel si voltò velocemente, mentre tornava in postura eretta, per fronteggiare l'imponente uomo di colore fermo a pochi passi da lui. Come quel malandato trench riusciva a far apparire il primo angelo nulla più di un frustrato esattore delle tasse, così l'elegante completo grigio di sartoria esaltava la sottile aura di potere che emanava dalla pelle scura e dai lineamenti duri dell'arcangelo.

\- Raphael, perché? – chiese stancamente Castiel, e la tristezza per la morte di un altro dei suoi fratelli pareva aver risucchiato tutta quella forza che Dio aveva restituito alle sue membra solo pochi mesi prima, quando Lucifero era stato sconfitto e richiuso nella sua gabbia infernale.

\- Sai perché, fratello – rispose l'arcangelo, spostando gli occhi color cioccolato sul corpo disteso al suolo, immortalato nella funerea istantanea di un placido sonno – Sapevi che li avresti portati a morire. Non puoi vincere e non lo meriti –

\- Noi dovremmo amarli, Raphael, noi dovremmo amare la creazione di nostro padre, non distruggerla. Siamo fatti per amare – replicò Castiel, scuotendo il capo lentamente, il viso ancora atteggiato nella sua espressione impassibile, l'immagine stessa della ieraticità che gli uomini hanno sempre associato ai loro alati fratelli maggiori.

\- Gli uomini... - l'arcangelo pronunciò la parola come un insulto, quasi sputando sull'asfalto tiepido qualcosa dal sapore abominevole – Queste superbe scimmie senza peli stanno distruggendo la creazione di nostro padre, non io. L'unico momento in cui sanno essere degni dell'amore di Dio è quando soffrono. Io darò loro sofferenza, porterò loro l'Inferno in terra, perché possano meritare il Paradiso che Michael donerà loro –

\- Chi sei tu per decidere, Raphael? – esclamò l'angelo e drizzò le spalle, ergendosi improvvisamente oltre la sua statura e lasciando intravedere, oltre quelle limitate spalle umane, tutta la potenza del suo vero essere.

\- Io sono il tuo superiore, Castiel. Io sono la volontà del Paradiso e tu hai disobbedito, hai erto la tua volontà sopra quella del Paradiso, come Lucifero fece all'inizio del tempo, e per questo meriti una punizione – ribatté subito Raphael, facendo alcuni passi in avanti e sostenendo senza timore la sfida negli occhi blu dell'angelo.

Castiel mosse appena il braccio destro e aprì le dita quando sentì scivolare tra di esse il metallo freddo e scintillante della propria arma angelica.

Dita ferree dell'ira del Paradiso lo agguantarono all'improvviso, impedendogli di muovere un muscolo: il pugnale continuò a scivolare contro la pelle della sua mano e cadde con un tintinnio irreale, rimbalzando una volta sull'asfalto, mentre lo sguardo sorpreso dell'angelo lo seguiva.

Quando Castiel tornò a sollevare gli occhi, l'arcangelo era a non più di un passo da lui e lo osservava con malcelato disprezzo nello sguardo scuro, dall'alto della considerevole statura del suo tramite.

\- Ucciderai anche me, fratello? – domandò Castiel con voce piatta, senza lasciar trapelare la rabbia che invece fiammeggiò improvvisa e temibile sul fondo scuro dei suoi occhi.

\- Castiel, tu non sei più mio fratello e non sei più degno del Paradiso e per questo non meriti la morte gloriosa data da un angelo al suo fratello – scandì Raphael, come stesse recitando a memoria una antica formula di infamia – Hai servito gli uomini prima del Paradiso e per questo sei caduto. E' quindi tra la sporcizia, il dolore ed il peccato degli uomini che dovrai finire la tua esistenza, rinnegato e dimenticato da coloro che chiamasti fratelli –

Raphael scomparve dal suo sguardo mentre l'ultima parola si spegneva nel silenzio irreale di quella notte desertica. Anche i coyote sembrarono trattenere il fiato mentre l'arcangelo strappava con un gesto di sdegno la stoffa degli abiti di Castiel, esponendo la schiena indifesa del suo tramite.

L'angelo spalancò gli occhi, dapprima per la sorpresa, poi per la sofferenza che saettò nel corpo che occupava, dritto fino al nucleo incandescente che costituiva la sua vera natura. Le mani di Raphael penetrarono la sua pelle, afferrando l'essenza di luce che scorreva in quel corpo umano: la sua presa sovrannaturale tirava, strappava, solleva la sua anima angelica verso il cielo, al di fuori della carne eppure ancora insieme ad essa.

Le grida di Castiel scalfirono il cielo indifferente, finoa commuovere le stelle con il loro dolore, mentre l'angelo stillava sangue nel corpoe nell'anima. La sua vera voce fece tremare le fondamenta stesse della terra mentre urlava l'impronunciabile sofferenza di sentirsi strappare pezzo per pezzo ciò che era stato per innumerabili eoni. Finché di lui non rimase che il resto sanguinante di un corpo e di un'anima, una cometa senza speranza e senza luce, che precipitava sibilando nella sporca mortalità del mondo.


	2. Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel è caduto. Le sue ali gli sono state strappate e ora è umano.  
> Per fortuna non è solo ma Dean avrà la forza di aiutarlo?

Il boato fu enorme.

  
Sembrava fosse appena esplosa una bomba a qualche metro dalla marea di rottami che circondava la casa di Bobby, ma tutto finì in un secondo.  
Un attimo prima i vetri tremavano e sembrava fosse appena iniziata l’Apocalisse (di nuovo), e il secondo dopo la sera era tornata silenziosa e tranquilla. Forse fin troppo silenziosa, come se il mondo intero stesse trattenendo il fiato mentre accertava cosa l’avesse scosso in quel modo.

Dean saltò sul letto in un sussulto quando il boato lo sorprese a metà strada tra un dormiveglia agitato ed una tanto agognata fase REM.

Erano passati mesi da quando Sam aveva incrociato per l’ultima volta lo sguardo di suo fratello, prima di gettarsi insieme ad Adam e a due arcangeli nella gabbia di Lucifero. L’Apocalisse era finita, il mondo era salvo e vissero tutti fottuti e contenti.

Erano passati mesi ma gli incubi non si erano ancora acquietati: i sogni vividi in cui vedeva Sam soffrire atrocemente, chiuso in una gabbia alla mercé di Lucifero, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi eppure sempre fuori dalla sua portata.

Non aveva rinunciato a trovare un modo per tirare fuori suo fratello da quel buco maledetto, anche se gli aveva promesso che non ci avrebbe nemmeno provato, anche se Bobby continuava a ripetergli che doveva lasciare perdere ed andare avanti.

Ricominciare a cacciare era la cosa migliore che potesse fare, gli diceva Bobby, e ogni volta Dean lo accusava di volerlo solo buttare fuori di casa.

Sapeva di essere ingiusto. Bobby lo aveva tenuto con sé, lo aveva aiutato silenziosamente e aveva messo a sua disposizione tutti i libri che aveva e anche alcuni di quelli che non aveva. Ma Dean era incazzato e siccome Castiel non aveva voglia di rispondere alle sue chiamate, Bobby era l’unico con cui prendersela.

Malgrado la prolungata inattività i suoi istinti non si erano ancora arrugginiti al punto da non farlo scattare a sedere all’istante, sveglio, lucido e pronto a combattere in pochi secondi.

Dean afferrò la sua pistola prima ancora di essersi infilato un paio di jeans e una camicia e si avvicinò alla finestra, tenendosi al riparo del muro e sporgendo dalla cornice solo quel tanto che bastava della testa per permettergli di vedere all’esterno.

Il cortile sembrava tranquillo, ma era abbastanza sicuro di non essersi sognato tutto da lasciare la propria stanza e scendere lentamente le scale con la pistola ancora stretta nelle braccia tese.

Bobby era già al piano inferiore, il fucile saldamente tra le mani, e stava sbirciando all’esterno dalla porta posteriore aperta.

Il rumore era venuto da quella direzione, ma non si vedeva alcun segno di esplosione. Niente fiamme, niente fumo, assolutamente niente.

Dean incrociò lo sguardo di Bobby non appena fu abbastanza vicino da vedere il suo viso nel buio della notte e lui gli fece segno di uscire. Il cacciatore non se lo fece ripetere: fece velocemente un passo all’esterno e si voltò prima da una parte e poi dall’altra, tenendo la pistola tesa davanti a sé, poi fece segno a Bobby di seguirlo.

I due amici iniziarono a camminare tra i rottami, i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare al minimo segno di pericolo, ma nulla sembrava muoversi fra i silenziosi ammassi di lamiera.

Quando infine giunsero sul luogo della presunta esplosione, si trovarono sul ciglio di una voragine che sembrava essere stata aperta da una navicella atterrata malamente sulla terra. Dean aveva quasi paura di veder uscire un farneticante ET da quel buco. I due rimasero per alcuni secondi immobili a fissare la voragine più o meno circolare davanti ai loro occhi, con la bocca aperta per lo stupore e dimentichi di ogni prudenza.

\- Chiama Molder, credo sia roba per loro – commentò Dean, inarcando le sopracciglia e sentendosi sull’orlo di una risata per la prima volta da mesi.  
Sarebbe stata una risata pericolosamente vicina all’isterico, ma sentire l’angolo della propria bocca inarcarsi di nuovo in una smorfia ironica fu comunque un sollievo.

\- C’è qualcuno lì in mezzo, idiota – lo ammonì Bobby.

Solo a quel punto Dean si accorse che nel mezzo di quell’incredibile cratere era rannicchiato quello che in un primo momento aveva archiviato come un mucchio di stracci insanguinati.

\- Non porta le mutande sopra la calzamaglia, non credo sia Clark – ribatté ancora il cacciatore, che non sapeva in che altro modo affrontare una situazione del genere se non con il sarcasmo.

Bobby gli rivolse una smorfia incredula prima di sollevare di nuovo il fucile, puntandolo davanti a sé e cominciando a scendere lungo il pendio.  
Dean lo seguì a ruota, la pistola puntata appena sopra la spalla dell’amico.

Gli ci vollero giusto un paio di metri perchè qualcosa iniziasse a bisbigliargli che quel mucchio di stracci aveva qualcosa di terribilmente familiare. Non era certo di cosa gli stesse suggerendo quell’orribile sensazione, in fondo quell’essere appallottolato poteva essere qualunque cosa, ma l’inquietudine non voleva lasciarlo in pace.

Solo quando la fioca luce della luna spuntò da dietro una nuvola ostinata, Dean si rese conto di cosa il suo cervello aveva già inconsciamente registrato.

Il ragazzo si fermò e abbassò la pistola, staccando l’indice dal grilletto e sentendo la propria mascella crollare di nuovo in un’espressione esterrefatta.

\- Merda – esclamò in un soffio, ma abbastanza forte perché anche Bobby si bloccasse per voltarsi a lanciargli un’occhiata interrogativa – Non è possibile – aggiunse, prima di ricominciare a muoversi con passo veloce, saltellando e scivolando giù per il pendio.

\- Cosa? – gli chiese Bobby con urgenza, mentre lo seguiva il più velocemente possibile.

Dean raggiunse il mucchio informe di stracci insanguinati: era un uomo, ora era chiaro, rannicchiato su se stesso come un bambino pronto per nascere. Dean scosse il capo, come per rifiutare ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. Poi si accucciò al suo fianco e allungò una mano su di lui, poggiandola sulla sua spalla in gesto timoroso, come se temesse che il suo corpo potesse disfarsi sotto il suo tocco. Gentilmente lo indusse a girarsi.

Il corpo tremava da capo a piedi ma cedette senza opporsi troppo al suo tirare appena accennato.

Dean osservò per alcuni istanti i lineamenti sconvolti dell’uomo davanti a lui: i corti capelli scuri appiccicati alla testa e il viso sporco, coperto di sangue e costellato di ferite. Sembrava avere appena avuto uno scontro frontale con un tir, o magari un incontro ravvicinato con un pugile incazzato.

Ma Dean sapeva bene che nessun pugile incazzato avrebbe mai potuto conciare in quel modo quel volto, perché aveva sperimentato lui stesso cosa voleva dire provare a tirare un pugno a Castiel. Era come cercare di prendere a pugni un muro di cemento armato.

Finalmente, Bobby giunse al suo fianco e riconobbe con qualche difficoltà il loro angelico amico nel resto d’uomo che avevano di fronte. Diversamente da Dean, lui non aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la stoffa beige del trench che era stato una seconda pelle per l’angelo.

\- Merda - convenne Bobby, abbassando il fucile non appena ebbe appurato chi se ne stava al centro del loro supposto incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo.

\- Che cosa diavolo gli è successo, Bobby? - chiese Dean, ormai più che sconvolto, quasi impaurito.

\- Non ne ho la minima idea ma non possiamo lasciarlo qui - rispose Bobby, chinandosi a raccogliere la pistola che Dean aveva abbandonato – Avanti, prendilo in braccio – lo invitò l’uomo a disagio, facendogli un rapido cenno col capo.

\- Cosa?! Perché io? -

\- Perché io ho già le mani occupate. Perché sono il più vecchio, e perché sono il padrone di casa, quindi fai quello che dico io, dannazione –

Dean non si disturbò a muovere qualche altra protesta. Non potevano lasciarlo lì e non c’era speranza che Castiel si svegliasse e camminasse fino a casa di Bobby, quindi si fece forza e sollevò delicatamente il corpo dell’angelo. Non appena ebbe infilato una mano sotto la sua schiena, però, una sensazione di calore bagnato gliela fece ritrarre di scatto. Nell’oscurità della notte, la mano che aveva appena tirato verso di sé appariva coperta di un denso liquido nero, ma non ci voleva molto a capire che alla luce del giorno sarebbe apparso di un rosso intenso.

Dean tornò ad alzare le spalle dell’angelo e osservò la sua pelle lacerata, inorridendo nel vedere due profondi ed irregolari squarci aprirsi nella sua schiena.

Il cacciatore corrugò la fronte, sapendo che anche Bobby aveva visto la stessa cosa e aveva la medesima espressione preoccupata sul viso.

Non sapeva più quante volte aveva desiderato poter prendere a pugni il volto impassibile di quell’angelo: sicuramente ogni singola volta che in quei lunghi mesi aveva invocato il suo nome senza ricevere la minima risposta, e ogni volta si era sentito più solo ed abbandonato di prima, ma questo… questo era talmente sbagliato da disgustarlo.

Un angelo non dovrebbe essere ridotto così. Mai. Da niente.

Dean infilò di nuovo il braccio sotto la sua schiena, cercando di non pensare alla sensazione del sangue ancora fresco che gli impregnava la manica della camicia, quindi passò l’altro sotto le sue gambe ancora contratte e tremanti e lo sollevò più delicatamente possibile.  
Poi si preparò per la traversata di ritorno: silenziosamente pregò non solo che la cosa che aveva fatto questo ad un angelo non fosse in agguato tra i rottami, ma anche che quello che stava trasportando non fosse un corpo già segnato dalla morte.

 

***

 

Castiel dormì per due giorni dopo che lo ebbero liberato dei vestiti, ripulito e ricucito dove ne aveva bisogno. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel trovarsi a medicare un angelo, nel vederlo privo di coscienza, così spaventosamente debole.

Dean gli cedette il proprio letto, l’unico altro vero letto presente in casa oltre a quello di Bobby, e rimase a vegliare o sonnecchiare scomodamente su una poltroncina che aveva appositamente trascinato accanto all’angelo svenuto.

Non poteva accettare l’idea che non si svegliasse più. Se l’era presa con lui, era stato terribilmente arrabbiato con lui quando non aveva risposto alle sue richieste d’aiuto, ma non poteva sopportare il pensiero che morisse. Non anche lui.

Dean stava scivolando ripetutamente dentro e fuori da un sogno che non voleva ricordare quando Castiel aprì gli occhi per la prima volta.

Lo sentì gemere e muoversi nel sonno e, come di consueto, si drizzò a sedere ed indirizzò lo sguardo attraverso le ombre dense della stanza al suo visto, cercando freneticamente un segno di miglioramento. O di peggioramento. Normalmente non trovava nessuna delle due cose e tornava semplicemente a leggere, sonnecchiare o dedicarsi a qualunque inutile passatempo stesse usando in quel momento per cercare di non impazzire.

Questa volta, invece, gli occhi di Castiel erano aperti. Le sue palpebre erano a malapena sollevate fino a metà dell’iride, ma era sveglio e, dalla sua posizione coricata su un fianco, stava indubbiamente fissando la finestra davanti a sé, con un’espressione spaesata e dolorante.

Dean scattò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio senza pensare. Quel contatto lo fece sussultare e il cacciatore allontanò subito le dita.

\- Dean – biascicò Castiel in modo quasi incomprensibile, dopo alcuni lunghi secondi in cui lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi verdi senza sembrare riconoscerlo.

\- Sì, Cas - annuì lui con voce rassicurante – Non preoccuparti, sei al sicuro ora – era una frase terribilmente stupida da dire, una frase da orribile filmetto rosa da quattro soldi, ma non gli era venuto in mente proprio niente di meglio.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa fosse successo, chi lo avesse ridotto così ma soprattutto cosa avrebbero dovuto fare per aggiustarlo, ma quando lo vide sforzarsi di parlare di nuovo, tacque.

\- Dean, sono caduto – riuscì a dire, prima di strizzare gli occhi e tornare immobile, sprofondato nel sonno che lo aveva tenuto prigioniero per quasi quarantotto ore.

Per un folle secondo, Dean pensò di dirgli che non era vero, che non era caduto, era solo sdraiato nel letto, poi il vero significato delle sue parole gli crollò addosso come un macigno.

No, non era possibile. Non ora che l’Apocalisse era finita e Dio gli aveva restituito tutti i suoi superpoteri angelici.

Dean sospirò e crollò di nuovo sulla poltroncina, fissando il corpo immobile di Castiel. Non poteva credere che quello che dormiva (diamine dormiva!) nel suo letto fosse lo stesso che poco più di due anni prima lo aveva trascinato fuori dall’Inferno. Non era proprio disposto a crederlo. Non era disposto a vederlo così piccolo, debole, indifeso… così umano.

La sua mente rimbalzava tra questi pensieri come un’ossessione, come una mosca sbatte impazzita sul vetro nel vano tentativo di fuggire, ma alla fine fu la stanchezza di due giorni praticamente insonni ad avere la meglio: nel giro di alcuni minuti, nonostante la preoccupazione per le parole che aveva appena udito pronunciare gli sembrasse opprimente, scivolò in un sonno agitato da una nuova angoscia.

Quando si risvegliò era giorno e Castiel era di nuovo sveglio. Seduto con la schiena solo in parte appoggiata ad una quantità imbarazzante di cuscini, era molto pallido e sembrava stanco nonostante la quantità di ore che aveva dormito, ma era cosciente. La sua faccia si contraeva in una smorfia di dolore ogni volta che cercava di muovere il braccio e per un secondo Dean si chiese perché stesse cercando di muoverle. Poi lo vide: Castiel aveva in grembo una ciotola ormai vuota ed un cucchiaio.

\- Dean - lo salutò l’angelo non appena lo ebbe visto tirarsi a sedere sulla poltroncina.

Sembrava non sapere dire altro.

\- Cas… hai mangiato? – domandò il ragazzo, stiracchiandosi e sentendo più di un’articolazione scricchiolare.

Dormire su quella poltrona non gli faceva per niente bene.

\- Sì - annuì Castiel, contraendo i muscoli del viso non appena iniziò a muovere la testa.

\- Ti fa male? - domanda stupida.

\- Sì - ripeté l’angelo.

Per alcuni secondi rimase immobile con gli occhi socchiusi, come se il semplice movimento di poco prima avesse prosciugato tutte le sue energie, poi li riaprì e li piantò su Dean.

La sua faccia era sempre la stessa, malgrado ferite e gonfiori, e i suoi occhi apparivano così totalmente spaesati da farlo assomigliare ad un bambino piccolo.

Anche quando infine abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto che aveva contenuto il suo pasto, sembrava che stesse aspettando che fosse Dean a dirgli cosa doveva fare. Ma Dean non aveva idea di cosa dovesse fare lui stesso, figurarsi se poteva dirlo ad una creatura millenaria appena piombata nel meraviglioso mondo dei mortali. Quindi si limitò ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e ad uscire dalla stanza, lasciando Castiel solo con la sua ciotola vuota.

Il cacciatore non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere le scale: la strada gli fu sbarrata dalla massiccia figura di Bobby.

\- Dove diavolo stai andando? - tra le mani teneva un bicchiere ed una bottiglia d’acqua e lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate, come se lo stesse accusando di qualcosa.

\- Non ne ho idea - replicò Dean, prima di scivolare oltre di lui e scendere le scale a due a due.

 

***

 

Guidò finché non ne poté più, poi si fermò davanti ad un bar e rimase fermo nella macchina a guardarlo per molto tempo.

Aveva voglia di bere e dimenticare tutte le cose che gli affollavano la mente. Aveva voglia di dimenticare Bobby, Castiel, perfino Sam. Voleva scordare anche il proprio nome, eppure non si decideva a scendere dalla macchina.

Castiel era caduto, ma come diavolo era potuto succedere? E cosa sarebbe dovuto accadere adesso? Perché era dovuto finire proprio lì, davanti a casa di Bobby? Perché era dovuto finire davanti ai suoi occhi in quello stato? Sarebbe stato molto più semplice se fosse caduto in qualche parte remota del mondo, dove lui non avrebbe mai saputo niente. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente continuare a sfogare la sua rabbia contro il suo angelo-sulla-spalla, senza sentirsi in colpa.

Dean scosse la testa e fu sul punto di aprire la portiera della macchina, andando a comprarsi un po’ di pace alcolica, quando il cellulare nella sua tasca squillò. Il cacciatore lo prese tra le dita e guardò il nome di Bobby lampeggiare sul display.

La tentazione di lasciarlo squillare era forte, ma poi la paura irrazionale che Bobby lo stesse chiamando per dirgli che, dopotutto, Castiel alla fine era morto, lo spinse a rispondere alla chiamata.

\- Dove diavolo sei finito, ragazzo? - abbaiò la voce burbera di Bobby.

\- In giro. Cosa c’è? - rispose lui, tenendosi sul vago.

\- Maledizione! Riporta subito le tue chiappe qui! Io devo andare via, ho ricevuto una chiamata, e tu devi occuparti di Castiel! -

\- Non posso Bobby. Non lo posso fare - Dean aveva preso un grosso respiro prima di dire quelle parole, perché sapeva che avrebbero fatto incazzare il suo interlocutore come una belva.

\- E cosa dovrebbe voler dire questo, razza di idiota? -

\- Che non ce la faccio. Io devo pensare a Sam, devo pensare a come recuperare Sam. Non posso occuparmi di lui, se è veramente diventato umano. - Dean sospirò di nuovo, cercando le parole migliori per spiegarsi – Lui non sa neanche da che parte cominciare, e io non ho il tempo né la forza di seguirlo come un bambino -

\- Dannazione Dean! - esclamò la voce di Bobby dal telefono, e stranamente non sembrava arrabbiata come si era aspettato, piuttosto delusa - Quell’angelo ha rischiato il culo più di una volta per te! Diavolo, è esploso per aiutare te! E tu adesso vieni a dirmi che non hai tempo? -

Dean spalancò gli occhi nella luce del primo pomeriggio e aprì la bocca per replicare qualcosa, ma semplicemente la voce non voleva venire. La visione del corpo di Castiel che esplodeva davanti ai suoi occhi era ancora abbastanza vivida, ma non aveva mai veramente considerato la cosa da quel punto di vista. Castiel aveva messo in gioco tutta la sua esistenza, aveva rischiato le sue fottute ali, e l’aveva fatto per salvare il mondo, certo, ma soprattutto perché gliel’aveva chiesto lui.

Ricomparve davanti ai suoi occhi l’immagine del suo viso contratto dalla rabbia, la sera in cui l’angelo l’aveva suonato come un tamburo per convincerlo a non cedere a Michael, e gli sembrò quasi di percepire in bocca il sapore del sangue mentre gli risuonavano nelle orecchie le sue parole. Ho dato tutto per te. E questo è quello che mi dai in cambio?

Castiel aveva rischiato di cadere per stare dalla sua parte, e ora che era veramente caduto, Dean non era in grado di essere dalla sua?

\- Lo so che sei a pezzi, figliolo, ma Sam è morto e tu hai bisogno di andare avanti. Tu hai bisogno di Castiel quasi più di quanto lui abbia bisogno di te. - la voce che usciva dal cellulare era tornata calma, e suonava quasi stanca - Se ti è rimasta un po’ di gratitudine, in mezzo a tutto quel piangersi addosso, riporta il tuo culo qui immediatamente -

La comunicazione si chiuse bruscamente e Dean si ritrovò a fissare il display spento del proprio telefono, rigirando nella mente le parole di Bobby.

Non poteva semplicemente arrendersi, rassegnarsi e lasciare che Sam marcisse all’Inferno, non era in grado di farlo… ma era davvero in grado di abbandonare Castiel senza voltarsi indietro? Voleva davvero farlo, dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme?

Dean girò la chiave nel quadro dell’Impala e fece inversione.


	3. Fever

La casa appariva già deserta quando arrivò. Probabilmente Bobby era già corso in soccorso di qualche cacciatore che non poteva aspettare, come in tutte le occasioni in cui era arrivato a salvare il culo a lui e Sam…

Dean prese un lungo sospiro, stava diventando la giornata nazionale dei sospiri, ed aprì la porta di casa.

Salì le scale lentamente: si sentiva stanco e pesante, esattamente come ogni singolo giorno degli ultimi mesi, ma c’era qualcosa di buono nel fatto di avere finalmente uno scopo. Non sapeva se era in grado di aiutare Cas ma ci avrebbe almeno provato.

Quando raggiunse la sua stanza la porta era spalancata e il letto vuoto. Castiel era riverso al suolo con un macchia rossa che inzuppava la camicia che Bobby gli aveva messo addosso insieme ad un paio di consunti jeans di almeno due taglie troppo larghi.

\- Cas! – esclamò Dean, masticando un imprecazione mentre si buttava a terra di fianco a lui per verificare le sue condizioni.

Era di un pallore mortale ma era cosciente. Dean rilasciò un respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere.

\- Cosa diavolo stavi cercando di fare?! – lo sgridò senza pensare, mettendogli un braccio sul fondo della schiena, per aiutarlo a tornare sul letto senza schiacciare le ferite che aveva sulle scapole.

\- Non voglio essere un peso – rispose lui con determinazione, piegando lentamente le gambe come se fosse davvero in grado di alzarsi in piedi.

Dean dovette sostenere tutto il suo peso, finché non lo appoggiò al bordo del letto.

\- E così volevi andartene sulle tue gambe, eh? Bella idea, davvero brillante! – lo canzonò il cacciatore, tenendolo per le spalle quando lo vide ondeggiare pericolosamente anche da seduto.

\- Non sei obbligato ad occuparti di me, Dean – continuò Castiel e il ragazzo capì all’istante che doveva avere sentito ogni parola della sua conversazione con Bobby.

Sebbene il blu dei suoi occhi fosse offuscato dalla debolezza, c’era dignità in essi, l’orgoglio di chi non vuole mendicare aiuto, che morirebbe piuttosto che supplicare. C’era rabbia, tristezza e dolore.

Dean distolse subito lo sguardo quando incrociò quello dell’ex angelo.

Quella notte, quando si era svegliato, gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, gli aveva detto che era al sicuro. E poi lo aveva abbandonato.

\- Lo so – rispose, concentrando tutta la propria attenzione sulla camicia che stava slacciando per lui – Ora stai zitto e soprattutto fermo – aggiunse mentre si arrampicava sul materasso per inginocchiarsi dietro la sua schiena e prendere le medicazioni dal comodino.

Afferrò delicatamente la camicia e la fece scivolare via dalle spalle di Castiel, muovendosi con delicatezza per non fargli male.

Le bende sulla sua schiena erano zuppe di sangue e Dean poteva solo sperare che non si fossero strappati i punti con cui gli avevano chiuso le ferite

\- Cosa stai facendo? - chiese l’ex-angelo, cercando di girarsi e ricavandone solo una fitta alla schiena.

\- Non ti eccitare amico. Con il tuo geniale piano di fuga hai combinato un casino, devo cambiarti le medicazioni -

Dean trasse dalla tasca della giacca il proprio coltellino a serramanico e iniziò a tagliare delicatamente le bende.

Una smorfia gli incurvò le labbra quando vide le ferite che Castiel aveva all’altezza delle scapole. Nella sua vita ne aveva viste davvero tante, ma quegli squarci avevano qualcosa di orribile. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse cercato di cavargli le ossa con un coltellino da burro.

I punti erano stiracchiati e bagnati di sangue ma avevano tenuto, e Dean ringraziò mentalmente un Dio in cui non aveva mai creduto. Poi andò in bagno a procurarsi un asciugamano pulito e una bacinella d’acqua fresca.

\- Dovrai dirmi cosa ti è successo, prima o poi – disse Dean quando si fu riposizionato dietro l’angelo, pronto a poggiare la stoffa bagnata sulla schiena gonfia di Castiel.

\- Pensavo mi avessi detto di stare zitto – replicò lui.

Chiunque lo avesse fatto a pezzetti, gli aveva lasciato in cambio una parvenza di senso dell’umorismo.

Dean sogghignò fra sè finchè non si rese conto che quella semplice battuta era servita a farlo sembrare molto più umano di quanto non avessero fatto tutte le sue ferite.

Finì di ripulire la schiena di Castiel dal sangue e rimase ad osservare le due lesioni con espressione corrucciata. Certo, era normale che fossero un po’ gonfie, ma gli sembrava comunque che avessero un aspetto orribile: tuttavia, tutto quello che poteva fare ora era disinfettarle al meglio e sperare che migliorassero.

\- Questo farà male -

Prima di versare il disinfettante, Dean si chiese cosa potesse significare una frase del genere per uno che fino al giorno prima aveva le ali. Castiel era già stato quasi umano, ma in quel ‘quasi’ c’era tutta la differenza del mondo.

Non appena la pezza impregnata d’alcol iniziò a sfiorare la parte contusa, Castiel inarcò la schiena d’istinto cercando di sfuggire al contatto e sarebbe caduto in avanti se Dean non lo avesse agguantato per la spalla.

La pelle di Castiel bruciava, e nemmeno questo era un buon segno.

Non era sicuro che Bobby avesse in casa qualcosa per abbassare la febbre, o perfino un termometro, se è per questo, ma era quasi certo che avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di procurarseli, ben presto.

Dean tenne la mano sulla spalla dell’ex angelo e posizionò nuove bende a protezione delle ferite, avvolgendole intorno al busto magro di Castiel, infine appallottolò la camicia insanguinata e saltò giù dal letto.

\- Ti cercherò qualcos’altro da metterti addosso -

Stava per avviarsi fuori dalla stanza ma si fermò quando vide Castiel tremare e vacillare sul bordo del letto. Aveva le palpebre quasi abbassate e sembrava sul punto di svenire.

\- Cas, non mi crollare adesso! –

Dean tornò velocemente verso di lui e, tenendolo ancora per le spalle, lo guidò a stendersi sul lato meno malandato, per poi coprirlo fino al mento.

\- Credo di avere freddo – disse Castiel, continuando a tremare senza riuscire a fermarsi.

Dean annuì, soppesando nella propria mente la risposta. Doveva spiegargli che aveva delle ferite gravi che probabilmente si stavano infettando? Doveva dirgli che aveva la febbre? In fondo, probabilmente non avrebbe comunque saputo come comportarsi…

\- Vado a cercare qualche altra coperta e poi vedrò se c’è un modo per scaldare questa casa –

Dean incrociò gli occhi blu di Castiel e per un secondo gli sembrò che vi fosse scritto un ringraziamento silenzioso, che andava oltre il semplice fatto che avrebbe cercato il modo scacciare il freddo, ma fu solo un momento, perché il secondo successivo le pesanti palpebre chiusero qualsiasi comunicazione ci fosse stata.

Dean tornò di lì a qualche minuto con due coperte tra le braccia, ed una delle sue camicie in mano. Sistemò le coltri sopra a quelle già sul letto, poi soppesò la camicia tra le mani. Castiel sembrava di nuovo addormentato e non avrebbe voluto svegliarlo ma la camicia avrebbe contribuito a tenerlo al caldo.

Dopo alcuni secondi di meditazione, scostò le lenzuola e sistemò l’indumento sopra il petto nudo di Castiel come se fosse un’ulteriore coperta, prima di ricoprlo a dovere. Solo allora andò al piano di sotto a cercare di procurare una qualche forma di cena per sé e per il convalescente.

Con tutta probabilità, Castiel non avrebbe avuto fame quando si fosse svegliato, ma se c’era una cosa che si ricordava di quello che gli diceva sua madre quando era piccolo, era che bisognava sforzarsi di mangiare quando si era malati.

Sul frigorifero c’era un biglietto scritto nella calligrafia nervosa e disordinata di Bobby: erano le istruzioni dettagliate per scaldare l’hamburger che aveva lasciato per lui, e il brodo che era rimasto per Castiel. Dean si annotò mentalmente di abbracciare Bobby quando fosse tornato, poi seguì le istruzioni, foglietto alla mano.

Quando tornò al piano superiore, camminando piano per non rovesciare ovunque la ciotola colma di brodo, Castiel stava ancora dormendo.

Poggiò il piatto sul comodino e si avvicinò a lui per riscuoterlo. Non ottenne che un mugugnare confuso e la sensazione della pelle umida di sudore e bruciante di febbre sotto le dita.

\- Cas? – lo chiamò esitante, e finalmente le palpebre tornarono a sollevarsi – Devi mangiare –

\- Di nuovo? – chiese l’ex angelo, facendo quasi ridere Dean – Non ho voglia –

Dean meditò sull’opportunità di insistere, poi lanciò un’occhiata al brodo e nel tempo che impiegò a decidere che forse era meglio convincere Castiel a mangiare, quello aveva già richiuso gli occhi.

Il cacciatore sospirò e desistette. Si sentiva davvero come una mamma che dovesse accudire il bambino influenzato.

Andò in bagno, sciacquò la bacinella con la quale aveva pulito la schiena di Castiel, la riempì nuovamente di acqua fresca e si procurò una pezzuola da mettergli sulla fronte.

Non appena gli poggiò lo straccio umido sulla fronte lo vide rabbrividire, e si chiese se fosse una cosa buona. Infine, non sapendo che altro fare, tornò al piano di sotto, deciso a setacciare la casa per trovare un’aspirina o qualcosa di simile.

  
***

 

Dean dormiva i suoi soliti sonni agitati e leggeri,  e la poltrona che era ormai divenuta parte della sua schiena certo non aiutava. Non si stupì quando si svegliò di nuovo nel bel mezzo della notte, quello che lo sorprese furono i rumori che sentiva nella stanza.

Sebbene la sua schiena gli stesse gridando che sarebbe stato meglio andare a dormire nel letto di Bobby, la testa si congratulava con se stessa per avere deciso di restare dov’era. I rumori provenivano da Castiel.

Si stava lamentando nel sonno, mugugnando parole senza senso nel delirio, e il suo corpo tremava vistosamente sotto i vari strati di coperte.

La casa, effettivamente, era fredda. Lui stesso si era avvolto nella sua giacca per sonnecchiare sulla poltrona, ma non aveva idea di come far partire il riscaldamento, nè di dove prendere altre coperte, e non poteva certo accendere un fuoco in una casa fatta quasi completamente di legno.

Dean si avvicinò al letto, prese la pezza dalla fronte sudata di Castiel, la bagnò nell’acqua della bacinella e la riposizionò dove l’aveva presa. Castiel tremò più forte.

\- Cas – lo chiamò Dean senza ottenere risposta, - Cas, svegliati – continuò a voce più alta, scuotendolo per le spalle.

Le palpebre si mossero appena, come se sollevarle fosse uno sforzo troppo grande.

\- Cas, devi inghiottire la pillola che ti darò, ok? Stai molto male e… -

Dean non terminò la frase.  Cos’altro poteva dire? Non ho idea di come farti stare meglio?

Castiel non diede segni di comprensione, si limitò a restare lì a tremare, le palpebre sollevate appena ma nessun vero barlume di coscienza da accendergli lo sguardo.

Il cacciatore decise che doveva provare comunque.

Infilò una mano sotto la testa di dell’ex-angelo, alzandogliela quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di inghiottire le pillole. Un vecchio tubetto di Tylenol era tutto ciò che aveva trovato, rintanato in una credenza in salotto. Sarebbe dovuto bastare.

Quando gli toccò le labbra con le dita che stringevano le compresse, Castiel le dischiuse ubbidiente. Dean si sentì in parte rincuorato e allungò la mano per recuperare il bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino. Quando avvicinò quello alla bocca di Castiel, però, solo una minima parte del liquido finì tra le sue labbra, il resto rotolò giù per il mento ad inumidire le lenzuola già impregnate di sudore.

Dean depose di nuovo la testa di Castiel sui cuscini, non appena si fu assicurato che avesse inghiottito le medicine senza strozzarsi, poi sedette sul bordo del letto e cambiò di nuovo la pezza sulla sua fronte.

I minuti passavano ma i tremiti non sembravano diminuire, come se il freddo fosse troppo intenso per essere vinto solo con qualche coperta.

Il cacciatore si guardò intorno nella stanza, come se dovesse improvvisamente trovare qualche risposta scritta nell’aria tra le ombre e si sentì di nuovo disperatamente solo .

Come era ovvio, il buio non venne in suo soccorso e l’unica cosa a cui continuava a pensare era che doveva scaldare Castiel. Era un controsenso, il corpo dell’angelo era in fiamme, ma aveva freddo e qualcosa nella testa di Dean continuava a ripetergli che doveva scaldarlo in ogni modo. E il solo modo che gli veniva in mente era infilarsi sotto le coperte e scaldarlo con il proprio calore.

Dean spostò gli occhi verdi sul corpo tremante di Castiel, sentendo istinto e razionalità lottare dentro di sè.

Prese la sua decisione quando vide un tremito più intenso far rotolare il corpo dell’ex angelo sulla schiena e una contrazione di puro dolore attraversargli i lineamenti. Era in agonia eppure non aveva la forza di spostarsi.

\- Al diavolo Cas, non ti permetto di morire! Non sotto i miei occhi. Non anche tu – disse alla notte silenziosa, prima di scalciare via le scarpe, togliersi giacca e maglione e scostare le coperte per sdraiarsi accanto al corpo malato di Castiel.

Si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e aveva una gran paura di fargli male, ma allungò comunque una mano e lo aiutò a voltarsi di nuovo sul fianco, con il viso rivolto verso di lui.

Passò anche l’altro braccio dietro la sua schiena e si sistemò in modo che il proprio corpo aderisse al meglio a quello debole e tremante di Castiel: intrecciò le gambe alle sue e poggiò il mento sulla sua fronte bruciante, fra i capelli umidi di sudore.

Per un attimo si sentì molto stupido e si chiese se non stava sbagliando tutto, se anzi non avrebbe dovuto metterlo in un posto freddo perché non bruciasse dall’interno, ma poi i tremiti iniziarono a farsi meno intensi, i gemiti sommessi del suo delirare si acquietarono e Castiel sembrò scivolare in un sonno tranquillo.

Non appena lo sentì immobile tra le proprie braccia, anche Dean si rilassò e un’improvvisa ondata di sonnolenza gli coprì gli occhi.

Lanciò al volto ancora tumefatto di Castiel un’ultima occhiata: era tranquillo ora, immobile e impassibile come era sempre stato, eppure incredibilmente umano.

Poi anche Dean scivolò in un sonno che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’Inferno e con Sam, il primo sonno tranquillo da quando aveva detto addio a suo fratello.

Forse, in fin dei conti, Bobby aveva ragione. Forse era davvero questo quello di cui aveva bisogno.

  
***

 

\- Ma che carini… -  

La voce ironica e burbera di Bobby richiamò Dean dal primo sonno senza sogni che avesse avuto da mesi, e il suo primo istinto fu quello di lanciargli dietro qualcosa: per una volta stava dormendo davvero e quel rompiscatole era venuto a svegliarlo!

Poi, la realtà lo richiamò alla coscienza: un corpo respirava tranquillamente contro il suo e non era il corpo di una ragazza. Il ricordo di quella notte, della paura che aveva avuto vedendo l’amico tremare a quel modo, lo investì svegliandolo del tutto.

Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare il blu di quelli di Castiel da un distanza incredibilmente ravvicinata, che gli annodò immediatamente un groviglio di imbarazzo nello stomaco.

\- Dean –

Stava diventando un vizio.

Dean inghiottì il nodo che si era chissà come appena trasferito nella sua gola. Doveva restare calmo e non arrossire, non scappare, è tutto perfettamente normale.

\- Come ti senti, Cas? – chiese a quel viso eccessivamente vicino, iniziando ad allontanarsi con una manovra lenta e probabilmente stupida.

\- Ho caldo – rispose Castiel, dopo alcuni secondi di pensieroso silenzio – Ma va meglio –

Dean sentì il cuore riprendere a battere normalmente, e un grosso peso si sollevò dal suo petto a quella prima frase. Se aveva caldo, la febbre era scesa. Per un secondo smise la sua lenta manovra di allontanamento, forse anche perché gli era sembrato di sentire le mani di Castiel, dietro la schiena, cercare di trattenerlo.

\- Ma c’è qualcosa che non va con il mio stomaco. E’ come…. Bucato – aggiunse l’ex angelo, inclinando il capo in avanti come per controllare che non ci fosse un buco nel suo corpo.

Il cacciatore rimase un attimo perplesso a guardare l’espressione preoccupata sul viso ancora ammaccato di Castiel, poi scoppiò in una risata liberatoria.

\- Vado a procurarti qualcosa da mangiare, Cas. Il buco si chiama fame – spiegò, cogliendo l’occasione per scivolare velocemente fuori dal letto, ed avviandosi quindi alla porta ancora sorridendo, ma avendo cura di non guardare direttamente in faccia Bobby.


End file.
